In recent years, as display apparatuses for displaying content, display apparatuses capable of displaying not only planar (two-dimensional) content but also displaying stereoscopic (three-dimensional) content have been proposed. Because of the use of parallax (disparity) that occurs between both eyes, such display apparatuses may give an unnatural feeling to the viewer in cases such as a case where inconsistency occurs between the angle of convergence between both eyes and the focal length and a case where the value of parallax is not appropriate.
Therefore, a display apparatus that calculates the degree of influence of stereoscopic content on a living body and that controls the display state of stereoscopic content to be displayed in accordance with the resistance level of the viewer has been proposed (see, for example, PTL 1). In this related art apparatus, content meta-information contains depth map information about content, and, if its maximum amount of depth is large, the value of the depth map is changed so as to be smaller than a standard value, and display is performed.